It's Hard Being A Teenager
by Mere-Bear-Maryy
Summary: AU Jenny and Gibb's are married and have three kids- Tony,Tim and Abby. One day at school they'll meet two people that will change their lives forever, TIVA with Jibbs.
1. First Impressions

**Chapter One – First Impressions**

It was a normal day for the Gibbs family. Jethro was at work with his wife Jenny at NCIS. They were working on the Jepson case. It was proving hard to solve but they knew they would be able to do it. Of course they could. They had Frank. Their boss was able to solve any case, as long as he had two of the best agents – Jenny and Jethro.

The kids were at school. There was Tony, The oldest at 17. He was the jock of the school. Mr Popular. He was captain of the American Football team, and he was the best they had in years. He had dirty blonde spiked hair. His eyes were a soft green. Girl's loved him. Timmy was next. The middle child at 15. He was the top geek in school. He did everything to do with computers. No one could understand how he was Tony's brother. However he still looked up to his big brother. Then there was Abby. The youngest of the three and daddy's little princess. She was 14 however; she proved smart for her age and was really into science and forensics. Heck the only thing was she was the biggest Goth at school. She had even dyed her hair black! But all three looked out for each other. Heck they had too or they would get a Gibb's slap. Each.

Tony was hanging with the jocks outside the school entrance, when a limo rolled up. Tony was the only one that noticed when two girls came out of the limo. One looked about 16 the other looked younger, maybe 14? Heck the 16 year old was hot. She wore blue skinny jeans and deep purple tank with a black jacket. Her dark curls brought out her chocolate eyes. She had hardly any make-up on like the other girls who wore far too much. He was mesmerised. He couldn't even move. They wore the same necklaces Star of David. They were Jewish. The youngest that looked so much like her sister, turned and whispered into her ear. The oldest turned to Tony and smiled.

'_Oh my god. Wow.'_ Tony Thought

"Hey Tony, come on man, what ya think about the game next week?" Simon said He was Tony's best mate; He was tall, black hair and blue eyes.

The two sisters walked side by side into the school smiling at Tony as they walked. He watched them go by. Suddenly all the jocks had noticed that Tony was looking at the new girls. They looked at each other and laughed. This caught Tony's attention.

"Huh? Um, yeah what?" Tony couldn't speak. He was still thinking of the new girl. Her smile, her hair, her eyes.

"Nothing mate, keep dreaming about the new girl." Simon laughed.

All the jocks moved inside as the bell went for first class of the day. Tony smiled to himself. Today would be a good day.

Tony sat in class board to death. He couldn't get that girl out of his head. What's gotten into him? He never acted like this before. This was new to him. Suddenly the teacher spoke something that Tony actually heard for once in this class.

"What is the word to define when someone loves another person and believes that they are the one for them? Anyone?" Asked Mrs Jacobs

"Soul mates" Tony whispered

Jeanne quickly turned her head towards Tony. Jeanne was the class slut. She wore deep make-up which made her look orange. She had a big thing for Tony; however Tony was really not interested in her. She always wore miniskirts and tight tops that made her look plastic like Regina George in Mean Girls.

Simon looked at Tony, shocked; He would never answer a question in class. It wasn't his thing. What the heck was he doing!

"Correct Tony. " Mrs Jacobs said in her 'He answered a question voice' Soft and gentle.

Tony looked up at her and smiled.

Meanwhile, Abby was walking into the forensic science class when she found a girl her age in class already. She smiled. Normally she was the first to arrive to class.

"Hey, I'm Abby Gibbs" She grinned

"Tali David" she replied

"Your new right?"

"Yeah me and my sister are from Israel. Our dad's moved us because of his job."

"Wow. Israel! So is your sister older or younger than you?" Abby asked casually.

"Older."

"Ah, I have two older brothers, Tim and Tony. They do my head in. They sometimes treat me like I am like 5."

Tali laughed "My sister respects me. We're like best friends"

Abby smiled and knew she had a new friend. Everyone else started coming in into the class, the place was filled with Geeks and smart people and soon the fun would really begin.


	2. Ziva meets Abby

_A/N : i don't own NCIS or it's characters. Shame really. :( _

Tony was looking forward to the next class. Gym. His favourite, and today was rope climbing. He had the school record of being the fastest person. Maybe this would stop him thinking about that girl he saw. Everyone gathered round the gym where the teacher, Mr Barnaby, was talking to someone next to the ropes. Tony went to the front so he would be picked and he could show off his stuff to the class. Girls loved that, which was the main reason they took gym class.

"Tony, Come and show the new girl what you can do on the ropes." Mr Barnaby said in his proud voice

"Alright," Tony simply said as he walked to the teacher and the girl. Wait, it was her, the new girl! She slowly turned to him. "Tony Gibbs" He offered her is hand.

"Ziva David"

They shook hands.

Ziva turned back to the ropes pulling them to test them out. Tony watched her slightly. She was going to take the challenge. He grinned.

Mr Barnaby pressed play on the CD player and Nickelback's – Animals song filled the room.

"GO!" Mr Barnaby shouted

Ziva and Tony raced up the ropes they were head to head. Everyone cheered. Then suddenly Ziva took the lead and was pushing herself to the top faster than Tony. Tony tried to beat her but he was too late. She won. She pressed the button by which time Tony hand his hand over hers.

"Finally some competition." He grinned out of breathe

Ziva chuckled. "See you down there."

With that she let go and fell backwards her feet still gripping the ropes and she slipped down head first. Tony watched her.

'_Wow, hot and good at gym. She's like my perfect girl' _

She finally reached the bottom smiling back up at him and turned to the teacher. The room was speechless. Simon looked from her to Tony. Tony finally came down to the floor.

"Where did you learn to climb?" He asked still shocked, he lost to a girl, in gym!

"Training courses in Israel" Ziva said like she was stating the obvious.

* * *

Abby and Tali sat together at lunch when Ziva came up and sat next to them. She smiled at them.

"Abby this is my sister Ziva. Ziva this is Abby my friend from Forensic Science" Tali grinned

"Hi, so you're the girl that bet my brother in gym class?" Abby said

"Tony? Yeah, it was easy as cake."

"Pie," Abby laughed. "Tali made the same mistake in class" All three burst out laughing and carried on talking about the usual things, boys, class and more boys.

At that moment, as if by fate had intended on it, Tony and Simon walked through the door of the canteen. Tony looked up to Ziva and Ziva looked at him. Their eyes locked. Abby, Tali and Simon saw this. Simon grabbed Tony and pulled him away. Ziva turned around and looked at Abby and Tali, who were grinning like wild cats.

"What's with you Tony?" said Simon

"I don't know," Tony said in a low voice "I can't get her out of my head."

"Tony, this is not like you, where is my best friends who goes after every girl in sight?" Simon stated. Tony just looked at him.

"What?" Ziva asked to Abby and Tali

"You like my brother Tony, and I'm pretty sure he likes you too." Abby said while drinking a small caf-pow.

Ziva laughed. "No. I don't even know anything about him."

"I'll teach you. Both of you come to mine after school. Meet me at my locker okay?"

Before Ziva could protest Tali agreed "We'll be there."


	3. The Gibb's Family Home

_A/N: I still don't own. But if you want to buy me NCIS then go ahead i'm fine with that! ;) _

_Thanks to my readers and fans your all stars! (Sorry it's Shot!)_

**Chapter Three- The Gibb's Family Home**

Abby dragged Ziva and Tali to her house after school, she said that Tony had football practice; Tim had computing class and her parents were out at work. Ziva looked at the house in front of her. It was stunning. It was like she saw this house in her dreams. Its creamy white walls were shining by the sun's rays. The windows were sparkling clean.

"Come on Zee!" Shouted Tali

All three girls walked into the home. It was nice and simple. A cool blue colour washed over the walls bringing them to life. Ziva looked around the house while Tali and Abby went to the kitchen. She looked everywhere and saw family photo's – Tony at his games, Abby at science fairs, Tim and a computing competition and one that was on the wall of who must of been their mum and dad, completely happy in one another's arms. It was true love - Jenny and Jethro Gibbs. Then she noticed one next to it was of all of them looking like a prober family should be. She longed for her family to be like that, but instead her only family was Tali. Her father was never there for her or Tali. That's why Tali and Ziva had to look out for each other because her father would never do that; he's far too busy at work. Her mother died when Ziva was 4, all she remembers is her smile and how beautiful she was.

The door slowly opened and Tony stepped into the home.

"Abs, I'm home. Practice was cut." He shouted then he noticed Ziva.

"Hi again." She smiled

"Eh, Hi, your friends with my sister?" Tony was nervous and it showed.

"Of course she is Tony. Her sister too." Abby smirked.

"We better be going. Aba wants us home," Ziva began "But we'll see each other at school yes?"

Tali got the message and walked toward the door with Ziva. They all said their goodbyes and Ziva and Tali went off home. Abby closed the door be hide them. She then turned to Tony.

"Ziva and Tali are cool huh?" She stated to trap him

"I guess."

"You guess? Do you like Ziva?"

Tony stopped in his tracks "What?"

"I said do you like Ziva?" Abby said slower to Tony almost wanting to Gibb's slap him.

"I don't know her." He replied and then ran upstairs to his room. Abby just smirked. He did like her. She could tell and it was going to be so much fun making fun of Tony as he liked her friend Ziva.


	4. Jeanne's Threat

_A/N: Still don't own, but i can dream. _

_I quite like this chapter personally, please give your opinion anyways here's the new chapter._

**Chapter Four – Jeanne's Threat**

The next day ran smoothly. Ziva, Tali and Abby had lunch together and Abby showed them round and her other friends who were Goths and the Geeks. Abby also introduced them to Tim, They all became great friends and he agreed to teach them about computers. Abby and Tali went to Forensic Science again which meant Ziva have gym. Her favourite. She loved gym it was her change to improve her last scores for training. She met this other girl in her class; Ashlee Summers she had blonde hair and blue eyes; she was captain of the girls' volleyball team this however meant nothing as she was a complete girly girl. They were in deep conversation when they came into the gym hall where today was track running.

"Track running. The hardest course you'll ever go on ladies and gentleman is outside waiting for you. Good luck." Mr Barnaby said

The class was spilt into twos, Tony and Ziva running ahead. They were at an easy pace for both of them which meant a killer for others.

"So how you finding our school?" Tony asked

"Great. I've met some cool people although I wish gym was harder" She simply replied

"Harder? What are you a trained assassin?"

Ziva chucked "And if I am?"

Tony looked at her and grinned "So you're like James Bond, Only a girl version, Interesting"

"No, I'm better"

She then speeded up her pace wondering if Tony could follow her lead, which he did. However Jeanne saw this and gave Ziva daggers. How dare she come and steal her man. This was totally wrong. She should be with him. Not her.

At the end of the day Ziva was at her locker putting her books away, Tony watched her wondering if he should asked her out or not. If so he scored a date with the hottest girl in school and if not he would not be the "playboy" of the school any more. Or did he want more. Was Ziva the one for him? His Soul Mate as Mrs Jacobs said in class yesterday. He was just about to walk up and ask her when Jeanne pulled up against him.

"Hey T," She said seductively "Wanna come round to mine after school" She bit her bottom lip while waiting for a reply. She knew and wanted him to say yes.

He looked at her.

"Jeanne I'm busy." He walked away from her. She stood therefor a moment then went up to Ziva. Her eyes showed anger.

"How dare you, Stay away from Tony or else" she dangerously said.

"Excuse me? Tony and I are friends. I can see him if I want." Ziva said

"You do and you will pay" Jeanne walked away swaying her hips as she walked by.

Ziva stood there completely confused and wondered what she was on about. Before she could think about it any more someone else came up to her.

"Ignore her, she just wanted Tony and can't get other how he doesn't want her. She's a reject." He said

"Thanks for the advice, do I know you?"

"Simon, best friend of Tony's. I'm in your gym class"

"Oh, yes, Hi" Finally locking her locker and beginning to walk away.

He then asked "Do you like Tony" as he walked her out of the school doors. She stopped.

"Does he like me?"

Simon looked at her. The plan was failing. She was on to him. He has to get out fast.

"Do you want him too?"

"Depends."

"On what exactly?"

"On what you mean by liking him" Ziva said looking at Simon's face. Hopefully she could get the answers off his face. Something she picked up when she lived in Israel. It was silent for a minute. Then Simon spoke again.

"Okay, He likes you alright; now tell me, ya like him?"

"He is attractive yes? He is good at gym, I believe the saying is what's not to like yes?" She smiled "I must go, my father, Goodbye Simon"

Score another one for Tony. He bagged the girl; Again. Simon grinned as he returned to Tony. He nodded. Simon smiled.

"How the heck do ya do it mate?" He asked

"I don't know, luck, its luck how I look this good. Heh" Tony laughed

* * *

_A/N: I wanted to make Tony a little full of himself hope it worked. Next update tomorrow so no worries okays? Thanks in advance for any Reviews ;)_

_Maryy - xx_

* * *


	5. Missing

_A/N: Still don't own. I own my laptop and my cat Coco who sit next to me when i write. :) __R&R Please. _

**Chapter Five - Missing**

Ziva returned home ten minutes early, she opened the door to the living room although everything felt quiet. Too quiet. She then slowly moved to the dining room she was as quiet as a mouse. She was trained well. Thanks to Mossad. Then the door in front of her opened.

"Ziva there you are I want you to meet some people that are helping Mossad in a case. This is Jethro and Jenny Gibbs." He kindly introduced them to her daughter.

"Hello, sorry did you say Gibbs?" She asked shyly

"Yes, do you know our children?" Jethro asked

"Tony, Tim and Abby, yes?" She smiled with great happiness

"That's right." Jenny smiled she noticed the sparkle in Ziva's eyes when she said Tony

"It's really nice to meet you and I hope we see each other more often Ziva, but we must go. Goodbye"

Ziva smiled and bounced up the stairs to her room. Her father saw this and wondered the heck got into her? Was there something she did not tell him?

Ziva was really board so she grabbed her cell and said she was going for a run. She decided on a ten mile run, just like in Israel. She went at a medium pace which was perfect for her. She rounded the corner when she almost bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She said

"Ziva?"

"Tony?"

Their hearts were out running each others. Their eyes locked with sparkle. It felt like stars in each other's eyes just wanting to come out. Tony thought she looked amazing. She had been running for about three miles however she was not sweaty at all. Tony could feel his face growing closer to hers. He couldn't help it. Slowly Ziva and Tony moved closer and closer, their lips almost touching. And then it happened their first kiss, a slow loveable kiss like they were a married couple. Just them. Their moment.

They broke away slowly. Smiling at each other as Tony went back in for another kiss, but this time was interrupted by a ringing sound. Ziva stepped back and opened her phone.

"Hello?"

All she heard was crying from the other end.

"Tali?" She said panicking

Then the phone went dead.

"My sisters in trouble Tony. I have to go."

"I'll come with you."

They ran as fast as they could back to Ziva's home. They found the door wide open. Ziva and Tony looked at each other. They slowly moved inside the house, Tony saw that the place was a mess, everything was upside down. Then Ziva looked down at the floor and saw blood. Her eyes went wide. So many thoughts were running through her head. Tony came up be hide her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I rang my parents there on the way. We'll find her." He spoke softly

"Thank you Tony."

She turned and hugged him and he kissed her forehead. He could tell that she was really upset, after all her sister and best friend was missing.

* * *

_A/N: My first clify. Aren't you proud? Heh. _

_I'll update soon i'm quite happy at this fic and i am glad people like it. All the reveiws made me smile so thank you - you keep me writing._

_Love Maryy - xx_


	6. I'll Take The Sofa'

_A/N: i don't own NCIS or it's amazing characters, i just used them for fun. _**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six – 'I'll Take The Sofa'**

Tony's parents- Jethro and Jenny arrived in the next ten minutes. They saw Tony and Ziva upside sitting on the steps. Tony had his arms around Ziva, comforting her. Jenny thought back to when Jethro held her like that for the first time. True love. She smiled at her son and Ziva together.

"Ziva are you alright?" Jethro asked

"Yes, Tali. There's blood." Ziva said calmly she didn't want to cry. It was a weakness, and she couldn't be weak for her sister.

"ZIVA!" Shouted Abby as she ran towards them with Tim at her heels. Ziva stood up and welcomed the hug.

Tony, Tim and Abby were sitting on the grass outside Ziva's home. Ziva was having a statement taken from Special Agent Franks. Abby looked at Tony. She knew something was up. He could feel her glare on him.

"Tony-"

"We kissed Abs. If that's what you're wondering" he spoke, his eyes still looking at Ziva.

Abby and Tim looked at each other then back at Tony. He was never like this before so why know. Was he actually for once in love with Ziva? Or was she one of his ex-girlfriends?

Jenny came out the house and walked over to her kids she sat with them on the grass.

"Mom, wants going to happen with Ziva?" Abby asked

"Her father's at Mossad at the moment. Looks like she's staying at ours tonight. Your father and I are taking the case, we'll be working late. Guys, be her friends and comfort her. Make her have a good time okay?" Jenny said firmly but motherly

"Yes mom" All three agreed

The Gibb's kids along with Ziva came into the home. Ziva still felt that family warmth when she stepped in. They made their way into the living room. Abby looked at the time. It was two am. She felt so tried. Before she spoke Tony turned around.

"Abs, Tim go to bed, you guys must be tired."

With that they left Tony and Ziva alone in the living room. They heard the two doors being shut be hide them. Ziva sat down on the cream sofa. Tony walked in front of her and then sat down next to her.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll take the sofa." He said looking at her

"I could not possibly-"She started before she was cut off.

"Please," He smiled "Everything will be okay"

He took her hands in his. God he liked this girl. She weakly smiled. Tony looked into her eyes. Again he saw more sparkles. He slowly leaned in towards her, she also leaned in. Their lips touched for the second time today. The kiss became more heated, until Tony stopped.

"You should get some sleep I'll see ya in the morning, well in a couple of hours." He smirked

"Night" She kissed him on the cheek before she made her way to his room to sleep. Tony lay on the sofa thinking about Ziva until he fell asleep.

_A/N: i know the whole Tali thing is not in this chapter - how ever don't fear i have not forgotten about her. Please R&R 'cos i'm not sure about this chapter. :_

_Maryy - xx_


	7. Mother Knows All

_A/N: Don't own however all hail DPB for creating such a fab show to watch. _

_BIG THANKS TO ALL MY REVEIWERS WHO WAIT PATIENTLY EVERYDAY FOR ME TO UPDATE EACH CHAPTER - I Love You All! ;)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven – Mother Knows All

Only hours later would Jenny and Jethro appear home to find Tony sound asleep on the sofa. Jenny smiled. Jethro looked from Jenny to Tony.

"What?" He asked

"He gave her his bed to sleep in and he took the sofa. It's cute. He's falling in love with her Jethro." She said still looking at her son with contentment

Jethro looked at his son Tony, could he possibly be in love with Ziva? What would her father say? Did she even love him too?

As Jethro's mind raced with questions Jenny went to the kitchen and began breakfast. Within the next ten minutes Abby, Ziva and Tim came down the stairs fully dressed. Ziva saw Jethro and ran to him.

"Have you found Tali?" She asked hopefully to get some news

Jethro pulled Ziva into the study to talk in private. He needed answers.

"What does your father do for Mossad?" He asked quietly

"He is the director of Mossad" Ziva sighed as she sat in the computer chair.

"He's been training you hasn't he? Making you into a Mossad Officer?" he looked at her.

She nodded "Since I was ten I have been going through different training method. I've learned weapons and techniques. My father wants be to become a Mossad Agent after school so he placed me into karate, swimming, wall climbing, knife throwing classes. "

"What about Tali?"

"No! I asked dad not to involve Tali, he disagreed at first but then agreed to my wishes. For once" She said calmly

Meanwhile Tony woke up smelling fresh pancakes. He opened one eyes to see his mom and three pancakes covered in maple syrup. He grinned. His mom always knew his favourite things.

"Morning" She smiled

"Morning Mom" he smiled back

"That was sweet of you to let Ziva sleep in your bed last night." Jenny was still smiling

Tony sat up on the sofa looking at his mom. He smiled a charming smile to her.

"Yes, she needed somewhere to sleep and the sofa isn't that good" He laughed

Jenny just looked at him as if to say 'yeah you love her son admit it to your mother.'

"Okay" She said handing him the pancakes and walking off into the kitchen again.

Meanwhile Tali sat on a hard chair, her kidnappers holding a knife to her throat. They were talking in Hebrew to her. They kept going on and on about Mossad. Tali had no idea what was going on but she knew her sister would get her out of this soon. All she had to do is wait.

* * *

_A/N: I wanted to show Jenny's POV as a mother, hope it worked. Review and tell me what you think. _

_Love Maryy_

_xx_


	8. Shot The Target

_A/N: Don't own, but my cat - Coco is still sitting beside me and my laptop and i know own a can of cola! ;)_

**Chapter Eight – Shot The Target**

Gibbs and Ziva finally returned to see the family and Ziva sat down with Tony, Tim and Abby while Jenny and Jethro when to the lounge to talk. His face showed worry.

"What is it?" Jenny asked

"Her father is the director of Mossad. He's been training her since she was ten. She knows weapons Jen. He's turning her into an assassin for Mossad." Gibbs said

Jen put a hand to her mouth in shock. Ziva a sixteen year old to be an assassin?

"Will we see what she can do?" Jen said after she recovered

Jethro went out and set up three targets out in the garden. This was when Tony, Ziva, Abby, Tim and Jenny came out to see what was going on, although Jen knew all about it.

"Ziva, I want you to put this gun together and hit the target okay?" Jethro asked

Ziva nodded and picked up the gun parts with everyone watching her. She then moved her hands in which felt like only a few seconds to create a gun loaded it and then moved towards the target stood at her side and fired three shots, without hesitation. Three perfect bulls-eye shots. She then dropped the weapon by her side and turned her head to see Tony, Abby and Tim to find them with their mouths open in shock. Jethro and Jenny stood tall next to them.

Ziva didn't speak. She just looked back to the targets and then the gun in her hand. She felt like a machine, created for the worst. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Jethro took the gun out of her hands.

"You know don't you?" He asked

Ziva nodded and turned around to face Jethro properly. Her eyes felt they were going to break. Then Jenny's phone rang and she answered it. After a few minutes she turned to Jethro.

"There's a lead. Franks wants us in there now. They find have found her." She said before turning into the house

Jethro followed her in. Tony, Abby and Tim stood still looking at Ziva. She slowly walked towards them. They didn't move back so she took it as a good sign. They were barely metres from each other.

"So I was right about the whole female James Bond thing" Tony grinned

Ziva smiled "Yes."

"Your father's training you?" Tim said

"Yes."

"Can you do other things to hurt people?" Abby asked while she had her evil smirk on her face

"Oh. Many." Ziva smirked in return

Tony and Tim looked at each other in horror.

_A/N: Heh there we go Ziva's kick ass ninja skills. Heh Enjoy and Review please, make me happy :)_


	9. Tali's Return

_A/N: The chapter you have all been waiting for. Tali's return back to her sister._

_i still don't own the amazing show of NCIS and probs never will but i can dream._

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine –Tali's Return

Jenny and Jethro got a lead towards then missing Tali David. Franks got a dip off that Tali had been kidnapped by the Hamas. They still didn't have any contact with Director David it was like he had vanished of the earth for good. Jenny contacted Mossad headquarters in Tel Aviv and Washington and still no answers where being made. Gibbs had tracked down the phone call that Ziva got and it lead to an old warehouse in the city. Gibbs and Frank rushed over there like their lives depended on it.

Gibbs slowly walked into the cold and damp warehouse with his gun drawn, Franks was next to him they didn't make any noise at all. However it was silent and deadly.

Suddenly the heard a loud crash and they both ran towards it and there sitting in an old brown chair was Tali, gagged and tied with dried blood on her skin and clothes. She looked tired and yet glad to see Gibbs and Franks. Gibbs untied her and checked to see if there were any wounds. She had one on her arm and one on her leg but other than that she was fine.

"Your sister is worried about you Tali. Let's get you home okay?" Gibbs said

Tali nodded and Gibb's helped her walk to the car where they hand blankets and food in the car for her to eat. Kosher of course. Tali was so hungry she ate everything and wrapped herself in the blanket like she was afraid that whoever kidnapped her would come back for her. Soon she would be home with her sister, safe.

The Gibb's family car pulled up at the house at six at night. Ziva ran outside with Tony. Tali ran out of the car to her sister. They hugged and Tali broke down in tears, tears of joy that she was happy to be found and alive. Tony walked up to his mother and father.

"Did you get who did it dad?" He asked

"Yeah. Their father is on the way here to pick them up." He said before walking into the house

Jenny smiled at Tony and walked up to the two sisters and took them inside leaving Tony outside thinking in the garden as the sun was setting over Washington DC.

* * *

_A/N : Sorry it's really shot but i had no idea on what to write for this chapter to tell the truth. Review if you wish, but it would make me smile :)_

_Love Maryy - xx_


	10. The Gift

_A/N: Don't own NCIS or Zales_

_Want to know a funny story? My granny's cat is called Timmy right? Yesterday i called him "Probie" My granny was laughing her socks off! _

_Anyways on with the story!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten – The Gift

It had been two months since Tali was found. Franks got the kidnapper he was Hamas officer that was fired by their dad four month ago. She couldn't sleep at night so Ziva moved Tali's bed into her room and made them share it. Tali's room became a den for the both of them to hang out when ever their friends came over. Tali and Abby become great friends and Abby gave Tali some of her old Goth clothes to wear which made Tali laugh and hug Abby. Tony and Ziva began dating with her father, Uri David's permission of course. Uri was fond of Tony as he made Ziva smile more and more with each day.The David family grew stronger after Tali was found, Uri said that he would be there for the family more, and he was. Simon had grown to like Ziva and they became good friends too. Abby and Tim always picked on Tony for finally finding someone like Ziva. Jenny and Jethro just laughed but they both realised that Ziva and Tony where a younger version of themselves and were very happy that Tony was finally growing up.

It was Ziva's birthday tomorrow and Tony wanted to make it perfect so he went to all the shops just to find something with Simon. Tali agreed to distract her sister from Tony for at least a day so Ziva and Tali went with Abby and Tim to do some paint balling.

As Tony and Simon were dragging themselves around the shops Jeanne was following them. She saw Ziva and Tony together all the time and yes, she was jealous, she wore fewer clothes to school and more make-up which really made her neon orange and still Tony didn't notice her. Jeanne was truly mad. She hated Ziva.

"Think she'll like it?" Tony said stepping out of Zales – the diamond store

"Yeah mate, course." Simon said happily that they found something at last!

"You're just happy we've stopped going into girl shop aren't ya?" Tony laughed

"Well yeah," Simon laughed back "We spend half an hour in Zales!?"

Tony chuckled "I want it to be special ya know?"

"Special at 149?" Simon said sarcastically

"Yeah"

That was all Tony could say. He spent one hundred and forty-nine dollars on a ten k heart diamond pendent. It was perfect. Tony saw that and smiled he already could imagine it on her. The shop assistant Flora looked at the young man and said "She must be pretty special if you would come in and spend this amount on her." Simon laughed and said "You have no idea!"

Back at paintballing Ziva and Abby won. Well Duh. Abby had Ziva, of course they were going to win. They all had a great time and laughed so much but Ziva couldn't help that Tali, Abby and Tim were hiding something you could off said that her Mossad training kicked in. She ignored it and just had fun anyway. When they finished they made their way back to the Gibb's home – they would spend hours on end at each other's houses. When they got back Tony and Simon were in the living room playing on the computer it was Tony's favourite game – "Hitman"

"Come on Tony!" Simon shouted

"I'm trying! Damn people won't die!" Tony shouted back

Ziva came up be hide Tony and wrapped her arms around him with her head on his shoulder, he of course grinned continued on with the game, Ziva noticed he was failing so she stole her mouse and keyboard and began to play herself, with Tony stunned and Simon, Abby, Tali and Tim laughing at Tony. Ziva smiled and began shooting everyone on the game. The words "Mission Completed" came up on the screen she turned and looked at everyone at smiled like an angel would. Tony looked at her then the screen then back at her.

Ziva laughed "Next time hairy butt"

Tony smiled and kissed her on the lips slowly. Simon rolled his eyes while the others just smiled. Just then Jenny and Jethro came in to see everyone Jethro had his arm around Jenny they were both smiling.

"We have some news for you all" Jethro said happily

"I'm pregnant; we're going to have another baby in the family." Jenny concluded

* * *

_A/N: Little Jibbs momment there, **this chapter is dedicated to ALL the Jibb's fans and Jenny Shepard whom i will miss**, but she will always live on in my Fics._

_Review my little muffins and i will have the next chapter up soon! (The link to see the necklace will be on my page soon)_

_Love Maryy - xx_


	11. Birthday Bash

_A/N: Don't own NCIS - DPB Does. _

**Happy Birthday to my Granny Mary - whom i am named after. :)

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven –Birthday Bash!

After everyone had given all the congratulations, Simon, Ziva and Tali went home. Tony sat up on his bed looking at Ziva's birthday gift he got for her, he was happy he finally found something prefect to give her. He smiled and was about to close the box when Abby and Tim came bursting through the door.

"Well come on Tony we want to see Ziva's present!" Abby smirked

"Yeah" Tim agreed

Tony handed the necklace to Abby both of them looked at the necklace and gasped, they couldn't believe how stunning it was.

Abby handed it to Tim and hugged Tony in her famous bone-crushing hugs. Tim handed it back to Tony and gave him a brotherly hug too. They were all happy. Tony had a girlfriend, Abby had two new best friends, Tim was happy because he had something to bully over his brother and now they were getting a little baby brother or sister. All three said goodnight and went to bed knowing tomorrow would be a great day.

Jenny sat in bed reading her latest romance novel with her hand nested safely on her stomach. Jethro came in after locking up the doors and sat down on the bed, he kissed his wife gently on the lips before placing his hand over hers. She put her book on the table and took off her glasses.

"Girl or boy Jethro?" She smiled at him. God he loved her smile.

He smiled and kissed her again. He looked into her eyes; they seemed to sparkle like a dozen stars had landed in them.

"I think you already know what the baby's sex is Jen"

She laughed and cuddled into him and soon they fell asleep with Jethro protecting her throughout the night.

Ziva woke up at six am on a sunny Saturday morning. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She was 17 today. Finally. She had been looking forward to this day, she looked over to Tali's bed to find she was not there. Ziva sat up on her bed pulling the covers over her. Her door then swung open to reveal Tali with three pancakes with different berries on top. Ziva's favourite breakfast. Their father was after her with orange juice and a medium size present that was wrapped in blue paper with a silver bow. Ziva smiled and giggled at her sister and father.

"Morning! I made your favourite!" Tali smiled happily

"Todah"

"Wait before you eat, open this," Uri David said "I saw it and knew it was for you"

Ziva opened up the box to find a brand new knife, the cover case was purple and blue with a silver tip, the knife itself was silver with a Star of David engraved on it. Ziva looked at her father. She smiled.

"Thanks Aba! I love it" She said while hugging her father.

After two hours of having fun with her sister Tali, Ziva finally wore her brand new skinny jeans and Aerosmith tee her sister got for her. Tali wore her favourite black jeans and strappy top. They put on Ashlee Simpson's album that Ziva also got from Tali and began to dance around and sing into their hairbrushes while laughing their heads off. Tali heard the doorbell so Ziva and Tali ran to the door almost falling down the stairs and jumping over the brand new sofa her father got last week. Tali opened the door to find Abby, Tim and Tony all smiling and shouting "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZIVA!"

They all came in and handed over Ziva's gifts, first to open was Tim's – it was a book "Deep Six" by Thom E Gemcity he said that it reminded him of everyone so he had to get it! Next was Abby's – A Brain Matter CD, Ziva had only recently began to like them Ziva laughed and hugged both of them. Next was Tony's wrapped in purple paper with a red heart sticker. She carefully opened the small box and gasped at the necklace. It was beautiful. She took it out of the box and put it around her neck. Tony smiled when he saw her wear it. She walked over and basically leaped into his arm and kissed him.

"It's perfect Tony" she said

"Just like the person who's wearing it." He replied

Ziva's birthday was a success, she had the best time of her life, food was excellent, friends were amazing and the music rocked thanks to Abby. Load of people came to party and the David house, about 35 to be exact, Ziva's dad didn't mind that many people there, in fact he was the one wanting more and more kid for his daughters big 17th. The day ended great with everyone gone home except Tony, Abby and Timmy. They all curled up on the sofa with Ziva and Tali to watch Mr and Mrs Smith. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day, however they didn't notice that there was someone watching them and taking photos of them all – but mainly that one person.

* * *

_A/N : Review my little cupcakes and i will update faster - you know you want too.,_

_Love Maryy - xx_


	12. Gut Feeling

_A/N: I still own my laptop and cat Coco. But not NCIS. :(_

_Special Thanks to - LadyTrish, ErikaaDiLante, aserene and ncisgirl101._

_Big thanks to my personnal friend Kayla Legge - whom i talk about NCIS and Tiva alot too. Thanks for putting up with me Kayiska. ;)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve – Gut Feeling

The next day after school everyone went to the local cafe. Tony, Ziva, Tali, Abby, Tim and Simon all sat together round a table and ordered six fries, four colas and two milkshakes. It was fairly quiet; it was them, an elderly couple and three older females between the ages of twenty-nine and thirty-three. The gang were talking about the prom that was coming up and they decided they would all go together. Tony was going with Ziva as his date. Obviously. Tim had asked Tali and she said yes of course but they were going as friends. Simon had asked basically every girl on at the school, only to be rejected by the girls saying they already had dates so he went and asked Ashlee Summers from gym class, she finally said yes after he asked her only one thousand times. Abby was going with her old Goth friend Mattie Simpson, whom she had been dating on and off for the past year.

They soon got there order and happily ate and joked about. Suddenly the doors burst open and everyone in the cafe went silent.

There stood Jeanne and about four older man in black suits with guns and knives on them. Jeanne walked right up to Ziva and everyone round the table and took out her own gun.

"I should have done this a long time ago." She shouted

"Jeanne what the hell are you doing?" Simon said

"Shut up Simon – this does not involve you. Just me and her" she said pointing the gun at Ziva.

"What do you want with Ziva?" Tali asked

"I want her to leave, so I can be with Tony, I SHOULD BE WITH HIM NOT HER!" her voice getting louder with every word coming out of her bright blood red lips.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town Jenny had just gotten off the phone with the family friend Ducky. He was coming back to town within the next few hours – Tony, Tim and Abby had been excited to weeks, they haven't seen "The duck man" in at least three months so everything had to be perfect for him. Tony was also going to introduce Ziva to him too. Jenny was really excited about Ducky being up. He was like the grandfather to the three teenagers. Jenny sat there happily typing up her report thinking that everything was perfect.

* * *

Tony sat in his seat angry at Jeanne for doing this. He always hated her at first he thought she was hot but then she was just a typical slut like the rest of the girls at school. Ziva sat straight in her seat wishing she had her knife on her. She had no weapons on her the only think in her pocket was a paper-clip. Her father told her to carry it at all times saying she would find out the reason why she needed it the most later on in life. She didn't think she would find out at the age of 17. Tali and Tim sat watching the guns move deadly over the place. Abby was on the break of tears and yet her angry building up ready to explode. Simon sat there confused. Jeanne on the other hand was calm and in-control or so she thought. The four men locked all the doors and shoved out the elderly couple, waiters and women so they were alone.

Abby put her hand into her pocket and grabbed her phone to call her father. This went un-noticed by Jeanne but Tali saw it. Abby flipped open her phone and pressed the button within seconds her father answered.

* * *

Jethro put the phone on speaker as he felt in his gut something was up. Jenny traced the call. Franks sat in his chair listening in. Jethro got another agent to call Uri David. He had a right to know that his daughters along with Tony, Simon, Abby and Tim were captured and in danger.

* * *

_A/N: Review and i will be happy. Tell me what you think, but be nice, :D_

_Love Maryy - xx_


	13. Actions

_A/N: Don't own. Sorry it's short. I was at "The Dark Knight" Showing last night with my friend Katie - Go see it! Its Rocks._

**Chapter Thirteen – Actions **

Jenny traced the call to the local cafe that they used to take the kids when they were younger. Franks called the swat team and most of NCIS agents to get down there. Uri David ordered his men to go with them. NCIS and Mossad had the whole building covered. They didn't want to take any chances. There were kids in danger.

* * *

Jeanne was now pacing herself still gun in hand. Ziva didn't take her eyes off the gun. She was still holding the paper clip in one hand. The other was holding Tony's. He didn't want to let her hand go. Ziva used her one hand that held the paper clip moving it forward and backwards in her hand waiting for the right moment to happen.

* * *

Jethro, Jenny, Uri and Franks had gathered outside the cafe. Watching as Jeanne moved around the building. Four other men be hide her moved to the windows to look out at the agents. Franks had ordered not to take a shot until the teenagers had moved out of the way of shooting. "_This is going to be a long day,"_ He thought "_I need to retire to Mexico"_

* * *

Jeanne noticed that now there were agents all over the place. She needed to take her out now. If she couldn't have Tony, neither could Ziva. Her plan was almost ready. She lifted her gun at Ziva. Ziva's eyes didn't show fear only angry and hatred.

* * *

Jenny saw Jeanne raise her gun at Ziva. She shouted at Jethro. Everyone had there guns set on Jeanne Frank's had to say the word. Just one word and it would be over.

There was a bang, a single shot rang out into the late afternoon, everyone stared in a deathly silence.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah so sorry if it sucks. Next one will be better **promise**. Sorry for the chiffy too. But you guys still love me right? please say yes. :)_

_Love Maryy - xx_


	14. The Missing Link

_A/N: Don't own and i am sorry it's short again but i fainted this morning in front of my grandfather and my granny rushed home and i was sent back to bed. Lucky i didn't bump my head or anything. But i am fine so it's all good and my granny gave me my laptop to go on FanFiction today 'cos i said it was urgent, so thank her for todays update. :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen –The Missing Link

_There was a bang, a single shot rang out into the late afternoon, everyone stared in a deathly silence. _

Tony still held onto Ziva's hand. He couldn't let go.

* * *

Uri heard the shot and his heart stopped. Jenny had to sit down she couldn't watch any more. Jethro and Franks had their eyes on the window. There were drops of blood. The swat team watched carefully as Franks didn't order anything yet. They waited and watched closely. Then Franks sent the order.

"Kill the four men. NOW!" He shouted

Within seconds the swat team open fired killing the four men in only seconds.

* * *

Tony's eyes fixed on the dead body as the swat team opened fired.

* * *

Jenny shook her head and stood up and began to walk to the local cafe with Jethro and Uri. Their minds were blank nothing came in or out.

* * *

Tali, Abby, Tim and Simon began to breathe again. They stopped as soon as the shot ran out. Their eyes – Like Tony's – lay on the dead body, wondering what went wrong.

Jenny opened the door of the cafe. The teenagers eyes still looking at the body. Jenny looked. Jeanne was dead. Ziva was perfectly fine sitting next to Tony. Their hands still locked together. It was over. Uri's heart began to beat again; his two daughters were safe and unharmed like the other teens. Ziva was the first to react she looked over at her father her eyes had softened. She stood and moved over Jeanne's body to a slightly opened door and opened it. There stood a young man, dark hair and dark eyes. He had a gun in his hand, recently fired. Jenny looked at the young man and back to Uri. They looked like each other. Jethro raised his gun at him. Ziva stood in front of him. Protecting him.

"Do not shoot. He is my half-brother Ari" she said

* * *

_A/N: didn't expect that did you? heh thanks for any reviews in advance and hopfully if i am feeling better tommorrow - next chapter will be up tommorrow, so sorry again but this doesn't normally happen to me, i rarely get unwell or faint, first time i have fainted ever so that was scary.. anyways i better be off._

_Love Maryy - xx_


	15. Bad News

_A/N: Hey i am back, Did you miss me? I am now fine._

_Don't own the characters of NCIS i'm just borrowing them and having fun while i am at it. ;)_

_Thanks for your PM's of support they cheered me up these past two days. _

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen – Bad News

After an hour of statement taking and being relaxed the teenagers where sitting in the lab of NCIS. Ari was there too. Uri, Jethro, Jenny and Franks were upstairs talking about Ari. Uri, Ziva and Tali had kept Ari a secret from everyone. Abby then stood up and put her iPod on her travel speakers and then the loud sound of Ashlee Simpson played through and she started dancing. Then within in seconds everyone stood and started dancing and laughing around the lab, with Abby, Ziva and Tali singing "Outta my head (Ay Ya Ya)". It was like everything today had just been erased from history. Everything was fine and fun.

* * *

Upstairs was a different story. Jeanne's father was there with his wife arguing with Jethro and Uri as they thought that Ziva had pushed their precious daughter to kill everyone. Swears were shouted throughout the building. Abby just turned up the music full blast exactly like they were seeing the bands on her iPod live.

* * *

It was now three am. Everyone downstairs in the lab was asleep except Tony and Ari. Ziva was in a deep sleep with her head on Tony's shoulder one of her hands was holding onto her necklace her got her for her birthday, she never took it off. Ari looked at his half sister, for once in her life she seemed happy.

"So you're Tony." Ari quietly said

"Yeah. Where have you been, I mean, like, you haven't been to my school or even in town. We've never met before until now?" Tony asked

"England. Paris. Everywhere. I work for Mossad."

Tony nodded to show Ari he knew of Mossad.

"If you hurt her-" Ari began

"I Know, Mossad will be after me like I am Jason Bourne, in 'the Bourne Identity, Ultimatum and Supremacy' and for the record I would never hurt her." Tony replied

* * *

Ari laughed and Tony chuckled into the night before falling asleep themselves.

Uri, Jethro and Jenny came down to see all the teenagers fast asleep from dancing and the long day they had with the death of Jeanne and plus school. All three smiled but Uri couldn't get the message he had gotten from Mossad and Israel today, how could he tell Ziva, Tali and Ari not to mention Tony, Abby, Tim, Simon, Jenny and Jethro that he was being called back to Israel?

* * *

_A/N: Sorry been planning the whole "Going back to Israel" Thing since chapter 3! Heh. I shall be updating the next chapter tomorrow so R&R and tell me what you think._

_Love Maryy - xx_


	16. A Sense of Belonging

_A/N: Hey all. Don't own NCIS or it's characters as you know. Enjoy and R&R please, i love feedback. ;)_

**Chapter Sixteen –A Sense of Belonging**

Uri sat in his office at home thinking on how to tell his children to pack their things and move back to Israel. He just couldn't it would be too hard on them, Ari, Tali but most importantly Ziva, who had a boyfriend and was in love with America – ever since she was a little girl. Uri couldn't help that Ziva was a lot like her mother: not just in looks but personality, courage and strength.

He poured the ginger whiskey into a glass and drank it quicker than it had been poured. Just when he was about to pour another glass he heard footsteps on the stairs. They were descending; reaching for his office. It was Ziva, she smiled.

"Up so late Ziva, why?" he asked

"Couldn't sleep." She said walking into the office and sat into the spare chair.

Uri stood from the seat and walked over to Ziva.

"Come Ziva" he said while walking out of the door. Ziva followed wondering what her father was up too. Uri and Ziva walked through the house and out the back door. The warm night felt like Israel, only different. Ziva felt like this was her home. Uri then lay on the ground. Ziva did the same right next to her father. They looked up into the starry night. Ziva could swear her mother was watching her there and then. Uri looked at his daughter thinking '_Yes exactly like her mother' _

"Your mother would have been proud of you Ziva" he said

Ziva smiled was he really saying this? "Thanks Aba."

That night both Uri and Ziva stayed up until the early hours of the morning watching the stars and the world go by, thinking the same thing - Ziva mother. They talked about everything, for once Uri was talking to her as his daughter not an officer. Ziva felt that her father was being himself and she was happy to have him. Uri still hid the fact that Israel needed him to return with his children, but could he really break his little girl's heart and move back to the country that she didn't think she belonged in?

* * *

_A/N: So i wanted a Father/Daughter moment and i hope i did that. I used the "Starry Night" scene 'cos that's what me and my dad used to do before he began to work more. Hope you liked it._

_Love Maryy - xx_


	17. Friendship

_A/N: Hey again, Don't own but i can dream. Sorry if this chapter sucks, i kinda had no idea on what to wirte. :( R&R. _

**Chapter Seventeen –Friendship **

Abby squealed. Ziva, Tali and herself were in the local mall checking out the shops like they would normally do on a Saturday morning. Tali and Ziva had their minds on other things: their dad was being nice and this meant one thing – something big was happening. Just last night their father came home with Chinese food. Tali, Ziva and Ari spent half the night talking about what was going on.

* * *

_"Maybe he is dying?" Ari said_

_"No, I think he is losing his job at Mossad" Tali said_

_"Maybe, what if he just wants to be nice to us for once" Ziva concluded_

_"No, Zee, you know our father he would never do that, even if his children died he would be too busy at Mossad and not bother crying or turning up to the funeral" Ari said coldly_

_"What if he is being called back to Israel – and we have to move back there too" Tali whispered_

_Ziva and Ari looked at each other, their eyes wide open._

_"Or worse he is getting married again?" Ziva said still looking at Ari._

* * *

Ziva now knew what was happening, they were being called back, but why? And how could she leave Tony and her new friends. This was her home. America. She couldn't leave, not now.

She wondered if she could run away and take Tali and Ari with her. Ari was 20 years old so he was more than capable to look after them. Ziva and Ari would have jobs at Mossad and Tali would go to school. It was a great idea. Only problem was would her father disown her? Tali? Ari?

Before she had any more to think Abby had her in half of the shops trying on clothes. Tali and Ziva loved hang out with Abby she was so okay to say whatever she wanted. About 2 hours later all three best friends sat in Starbucks with their coffees and hot chocolate, they were sitting back people watching and looking at what style they were wearing.

"Emo" Tali said

"Punk" Abby said smiling

"Goth" Ziva chuckled

"Chav" All three shouted and laughed as another person walked by.

"What about him?" Abby said

"Not my type thanks" Tali said

"You have a type?" Abby chuckled with Ziva.

"Well, no but he's like a Geek-Emo-Punk-Chav-thing." Tali stated

"I think he's cute" Ziva said

"Hey, you have a boyfriend so you can't judge" Abby smirked

"Thanks for the reminder Abby" Ziva joked

Tali shook her head smiling while looking over a group of boys walking past.

"Hotties straight ahead" Tali smiled like an angel

All three smiled as the guys waved back at them. They kept their eyes on Ziva, Abby and Tali as they walked round the corner.

"Hm, not bad, not bad at all." Ziva said still smiling.

"Yeah" Abby agreed

"All agreed, we follow them?" Tali said

"No that makes us look desperate." Abby stated

All three stayed sitting and happy drinking watching the world go by as if nothing else mattered and Ziva realised she couldn't leave ever, even if she had to fight her father, she was going no where.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah so Ziva knows whats going on now and is not going without a fight. I have one more big surprise left and it's a happy one. At first i was planning on wrting 20 chapters but it might be long so i'm now saying between 20-23 chapters all together. Sorry if your losing interest in this fic or it's not what you expected but i have alot on my mind at the moment - my SQA Exam results return on the 5th of August so i am like scared i failed half of them, so wish me luck, 'cos i think i'll need it. Anyways thanks for reading._

_Love Maryy - xx_


	18. Bittersweet World

_A/N Hey All, Sorry i've spend the last two days with my friends catching up. :) _

_Don't own NCIS - wish i did 'cos that would be fun!_

**Chapter Eighteen – Bittersweet World**

Uri had finally told Ziva, Tali and Ari about going back to Israel. Tali cried. Ari ran out of the house and onto his motorbike, but Ziva went upstairs and looked at her photo collection. Tony and her, Abby, Tim, Tony, Tali, Ari, everyone together. The good times between everyone and now they were gone. She had to move back. How was she going to tell Tim, Abby, Tony?

She sat in the dark by herself for hours. Ari didn't return home. Tali cried herself to sleep on the sofa. Ziva looked at the house phone wanting to call Tony, but she couldn't. What seemed as a happy life in America was now turning into a nightmare.

Ziva found herself outside Tony's home it had been three days since she found out she was moving back. She didn't know how to tell him, it would break his heart let alone hers. It took her all just to lift her hand and ring the bell – a few minutes later Tony answered the door. He was smiling as soon as he saw her. She couldn't smile she wanted to but couldn't. It was like she had forgotten how to smile. Tony then realised something was wrong.

"Are you okay Zee?" he asked

"No, my father is being called back to Israel. Tali, Ari and I have to go with him. I'm sorry" Ziva said having trouble breathing.

"What? Why? When?" He was shocked. '_Don't go' _he thought.

"I'm going back to Israel. Mossad need my father. I'm leaving tomorrow." She said looking at the ground she couldn't look him in the eye.

Tony felt like the world had opened up and swallowed him. He had to lean against the door from falling to the floor, his legs had become weak.

The stood without talking for what felt like hours or days. Ziva step forward and wrapped her arms around him and he did the same.

"Please don't go." He whispered into her ear.

"I have to. I'm sorry" she whispered in his.

He kissed her for what felt the last time and let her go. He could see tears forming in her eyes ready to drop down.

With her last words still ringing in his ear "I'll always love you Tony."

* * *

Later that night Tony sat outside in the rain: pouring heavily onto him. It felt like stones being thrown at him for a distance. He didn't want to move, ever since Ziva left his home he walked inside then out the back door after telling Abby, Tim and his parents what was happening. Jenny watched her son from the kitchen window. She had never seen him like this before. She was worried.

"He still out there?" Jethro said coming up be hide her.

"Yeah, what are we going to do?" Jenny said to her husband.

"Leave it to me." He said gently patting her three month pregnant belly.

She smiled and watch him walk outside to Tony.

Outside Jethro sat down with Tony as the rain still poured down onto them.

"I don't know what to do Dad." He said weakly

"You know this happened to me and your mom. But I got to her before she got on the plane and shouted "Marry Me" to her and she said yes. We then ran out of the airport with cops after us." Jethro laughed at his memories.

"You never told me that before"

"You never asked." with that Jethro passed Tony the car keys.

Tony looked at the keys then back to his dad.

"In the morning, go to the airport and get her back son." Jethro said grinning

"Thanks dad" Tony said smiling as the rain began to stop.

* * *

_A/N: OH LA LA, What's going to happen next? _

_I was inspired by Ashlee Simpson's - Bittersweet world song on her album. She rocks, and so do you if you review for me now. I missed writing for FanFiction but i am back and i will promise you i will update each day from now on. Heh. _

_Btw - Think of a new story at the momment, here's what i have so far._

_1- Paris undercover op that Jenny and Gibb's went on but this time Tony and Ziva go.(Tiva, Jibbs, maybe McAbby)_

_2- Jeanne returns and kidnaps Abby and Ziva while they were on a night out. (Tiva, Jibbs, hint of McAbby)_

_So yeah tell me what you think of my new story ideas and this chapter, Hope you like,_

_Love Maryy - xx_


	19. At The Airport

_A/N: **For Mel (ncisgirl101)** Who wanted an airport scene, This is for you and your kind reviews that make me smile. After you read my story check out hers they rock. ;)_

_Still don't own._

**Chapter Nineteen – At The Airport**

Tony woke at 6am. Yes, six in the morning. He got dressed in his jeans and blue shirt and covered it with a black zip top. He grabbed the car keys and headed to the airport as fast as he could go. Driving on the road to the airport felt like the Italian Job, swerving here, swaying there. He parked the car in the airport staff parking and ran into the airport to find the plane: jumping over suitcases and people, nearly knocking over people with their steaming hot coffees before heading to the planes.

Suddenly Tony stopped to catch breathe when a fat cop running towards him. Tony then slowly walked backwards and ran off the other way. The cop still after him. Talk about cops and robbers.

"Come on, Come on, she has to be here" Tony said to himself

Tony then saw the sign 'Israeli Airlines'. He smiled and ran off that way. The cop still after him had called for back-up. Tony slipped past the security lines and was now in the waiting lounge. He soon found the right flight number and looked around everybody – desperately trying to find her. He would not let her go. Wait there she is! She was sitting alone. Her father, Tali or Ari was not there, it was just her.

Tony ran up to her as she looked at him, she began to stand up. He got to her and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Rescuing you? What else?" He smiled

She smiled and kissed his softly on the lips.

"I think the role of James Bond has left me and gone to you," She laughed she then stopped and looked over her shoulder "Eh, Tony, did you bring friends with you?"

Tony then looked be hide him. There stood about 5 armed cops. Tony turned round fully. Now everyone was looking and Tony and Ziva then the cops and back to the two loved up teenagers.

Tony took Ziva's hand in his. This would be interesting. Tony and Ziva looked at each other and then smirked. Then they took a few steps forward and then all of a sudden jumped over the chairs and ran off – cops after them. Ziva was running and laughing at the same time. In all of her years she remembered she would never have expected doing this. Tony then stopped.

"Get on my back"

"What?"

"Come on before we get caught!"

She jumped onto his back now he was running and giving her a piggy back. By this time there was now 8 cops after them with nowhere to run too. They came to a dead end. Ziva jumped off of Tony's back. Then a door opened and Tony held onto Ziva. They watched the door open more. They were shocked to find, Uri, Her father standing in front of them. Thinking the worst Tony didn't let go. Uri held the door wide open and he nodded towards the door.

"Go I'll say you went the other way" he said

"Why?" Tony asked

"Because true love's hard to find and I did the exact same thing with Ziva's mother. I came to the airport and asked her to marry me there and then. She said yes. Now go before they send out the dogs" He smiled

Ziva hugged her father and Tony shocked his hand before he shut the door. Tony and Ziva ran down the stairs and opened the door at the bottom. It was the staff car park and Tony's car. They jumped in and Tony started the car and speeded off out of the airport and onto the highway, laughing all the way. He was Bond, he got the girl, he got away. The only question was where to go? Back home or should he start a new life with the girl he loved somewhere far away?

* * *

Uri shut the door leaving his daughters and maybe him new son-in-law. He liked Tony. He reminded him of a younger version on himself in a way on he knew. Everybody though the Director of Mossad was this evil mastermind who only wanted to get the job done. Not anymore. He was going to change back to the man whom married Ziva's mother. He found Ari and Tali and told them what happened to Ziva and he promised he would talk to Mossad as soon as the plane landed in Tel Aviv. Looking out over Washington as the plane took off into the sky he couldn't help but smile, he knew his daughter would be safe with Tony.

* * *

Tony looked out onto the highway thinking of what her father said to him and then what his father said to him. They were the same. Jethro got to the airport and asked Jenny to marry him. Uri got to the airport and asked Ziva's mother to marry him. He couldn't help but wonder –

"_Should I ask Ziva to Marry Me?"_

* * *

_A/N: Heh, little tiny cliffy there, hope you didn't expect that. This was so much fun to wirte by the way so i hope your enjoyed it. _

_I'm still thinking about my next story, hopefully it will start soon maybe about 3 days after i finnish this one cos i need to do some schoolwork. Pfft. :(_

_Anyways review as always my little fanfiction-ers. _

_Love Maryy - xx_


	20. Family

_

* * *

_

A/N: NCIS and it's characters is not mine, it's just the best show on television and dvd. ;)

i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty - Family**

Five Years Later.

"Oh Come on! You can't be serious?" He asked

"Deadly." She replied

"He's going to do it tonight Jen?"

"Yes, tonight. Jethro it's been five years to the day he came back with her."

"Does anyone else know?"

She looked at him as if to say "_Duh, the whole world knows."_

* * *

"Kate!" Abby shouted

Kate came running down the hall and straight into her big sisters arms. For a five year old Kate was trouble. She was like exactly like Abby. The door be hide Abby opened.

"Tony!" Kate screamed.

Tony laughed, he had been teaching Kate to say Tony since she was one and of course her first word was 'Tony'. Tony and Tim had a bet on what her first word was and yes, Tony won 20, which he spent on movies to watch at home with Ziva.

Ziva and Tony returned back to the Gibb's family home the day after he got her back from the airport, everyone was more than happy to have Ziva stay there. About a year later Tony bought a new home for them to live in which was perfect and only 4 blocks away from everyone else.

* * *

Tali and Ari returned to America two weeks after Uri told Mossad he wanted to be in America and he didn't care if he was being fired. Many of Mossad men got black eyes and twisted arms that day. Mossad finally gave in and let Uri still be Director but from America. They returned home to find Ziva happily living with Tony and he was happy too, he saw Ziva glow exactly like her mother, the love of Uri's life.

* * *

Tony was nervous; he has this planned for weeks. Months even. Ziva sat next to him in the car, she had no idea what was going on and Tony like it.

"What's going on?" Ziva asked

Tony smirked.

"Tony."

"What?" He chuckled

"Your acting suspicious, Tell me, where are we going." She smiled at him

"We're here" He said looking out her side of the window.

"Our high school? What you need to be taught some more?" She joked

"Heh, Not funny, come on." He said getting out of the car

She got out of the car and they walked over to the entrance. She began to giggle. Tony looked at her and smiled.

"We first met here"

They both laughed remembering that day.

"Skinny jeans, black jacket and purple top right?" He asked

She laughed "Yeah, You were with Simon and your other American Football friends." She smirked.

They stopped walking and sat on the benches outside the school looking up into the sky. Tony wasn't watching the sky much he too busy looking at Ziva. He took a deep breath and stood up in front of her. She smiled at him but he had a serious look on his face. It was now or never.

He got down on one knee in front of her.

"Ziva we first met here and I knew that I wanted to be with you, forever, so will you marry me?"

He opened a small purple box with held a white gold engagement ring with three diamonds perfectly cut.

She smiled "Yes I will marry you Tony"

He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. They heard giggles from the bushes. Tony and Ziva looked over.

"YAY YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Abby shouted

Out ran Abby, Tali, Tim, Little Kate, Jenny, Jethro, Simon, Uri and Ari.

So here they were at midnight outside the high school all in a group hug and joking about, but they were happy as two families were going to be joined together forever and that was simply perfect.

"Are you scared?" Tony asked

"Nope, excited." Ziva smiled

* * *

_A/N: Heh, so yes the little jibb's baby was named Kate. And yes, i had to get Tony and Ziva engaged, i had no idea about where and then i read back over the chapter and knew it was perfect that he asked her where he first met her. i also was watching "Undercovers" last night and thought it would be perfect to add that little bit in. HEH!_

_Only a few more chapters left and let's say some interesting surprices in store. :D Please Review as always my little buds. _

_Anyways i'm going to get ready, me and a couple of friends are going to see the x files movie, so i hope it's good, IT HAS BILLY CONNOLLY IN IT WOO! _

_Us Scots need to stick together, ;) _

_Love Maryy - xx_


End file.
